Grace Sibling Rivalry
by xChibi Okami
Summary: After the events of Gods Visit to Camp Half Blood, Artemis and Apollo went back to fighting immediately!But their fights are now not going to be between them, but the Graces. This is going to be a Royal Rumble game between Skylar, Thalia, and Jason Grace
1. Chapter 1

A tall tannish boy with spiky, messy black hair walked down a huge hallway meant for a giant. He seemed to be focusing on something else then to where he was walking. He had his sword and shield out already like he was ready to fight.

"If _shes_ coming with _her_ hen I'm mostly likely going to be hated here. I have to stay by Lord Apollo and Hermes side if I don't want to be killed in a sudden rain of arrows." The boy muttered to himself.

Strangely enough a sudden event came after a major event that just previously came. We zoom in closely to the boy's face and realize he had these strange blue almost like lightning color eyes.

"Where is that sorry of a boy twin brother you have, madam Thalia?" A girl's voice echos throughout the building.

The boy's head shot up. He seemed like he didn't expect them to show up early, or even sooner! He ran down the hallway to a greater room; one with several thrones of different types of styles.

"There you are!" A voice exclaimed. The boy looked up to see a grinning man in front of him. The man was at least 20 feet tall, but when he shrank to about a human he was at least 5'11.

"Lord Apollo." The boy whispered.

"Yes, Lord Apollo. Why must you visit the lieutenant of the gods on his job right now?" A feminine voice asked in a serious voice.

"Artemis stay out of this. I just want to hang out with Skylar for a little while." The Greek sun god, Apollo, put his hands up in defense.

"Apollo, this is why girls are superior to guys," The Greek moon goddess , Artemis spoke up before adding, "you distract them from their work while my hunters are trained well enough to defeat you."

That seemed to irritate the sun god quickly, "Artemis my little sister!" he grinned hiding the frustration, "I wonder how much of a big fat liar you are to your hunters and how you aren't so innocent."

The moon goddess became flustered before pulling her arrow back on the bow, "How about you being the hugest player in this Mountain besides father." she stated.

"I'm not a huge player! Skylar tell her!" Apollo exclaimed grabbing his hair in frustration already.

The boy, Skylar Grace, shrugged while stepping in front of Apollo, "Lady Artemis if I must to protect erm..Lord Apollo's pride I kinda agree with him. What if you aren't so innocent and I question on how you can control your hormones." he smirked.

A girl with tannish skin just similar like the boys and has a some freckles on her face along with the same black hair, but in a pony tail stepped in front of Artemis. She had these punk style clothing that made her look evil more sinister.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed shoving Skylar into Apollo a little, "Don't go agreeing with Apollo about personal things!"

"Well you and Lady Artemis are getting into Apollo's personal life!" Skylar exclaimed.

The girl named Thalia Grace stomped off angrily down the hallway with the other hunters of Artemis. Lady Artemis stayed behind to glare at her brother, but before Thalia was out of sight she shouted loudly-

"Skylar brother! You just made a wrong move for messing with the hunters and Lady Artemis! Watch your back for the rest of the summer!" Thalia exclaimed.

…**..Well thats the start of it! I know a little crappy because well...I'm tired I'm sorry! I do my work at night cause I have nothing else to do . so yea...anyways-**

**Team Artemis or Team Apollo! Apollo has Skylar Grace representing him and Artemis has Thalia representing her, but what about Jason?**

**DISCLAIEMR: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know I haven't updated this story since April, but hey I had trouble plus I couldn't find my helper :( so yea...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except Skylar Grace **

Thalia's P.O.V

"Who does my brother think he is?" I muttered to the other girls while we search around Mt. Olympus for my brother's room.

"The Lieutenant of the Gods?" Phoebe replied while catching up to me. I looked over at her in frustration before finding Hermes and Apollo's room.

"Not the point." I replied before going into the two gods room. I looked around and saw a door for a human sized person. I walked over to it and kicked it down with ease.

"Are you sure that its safe to go into your brother's room?" Katelyn, one of the youngest hunters, asked. I looked back with a reassuring smile.

"My brother will never put any traps in his room because then he would have to deactivate it when he wants to go in it himself and we all know my brother is a lazy person." I explained before going in.

"W-Wait! Lieutenant Thalia!" They cried out while I looked around my brother's stuff.

It was actually clean for his style, but to much pictures of Silena and to much weapons for my liking. I sighed at how these gods raised him.

"Would it be a miracle if we actually got a daughter of Aphrodite to become a hunter?" Katelyn asked while we walked around my brothers room.

"It would." Phoebe replied.

I walked over to my brother's desk and found a picture of him and Silena. I probably almost gagged if I didn't see a picture of him hugging me like a big brother would.

"Lieutenant?" Katelyn called out. I turned around and saw she was holding up Skylar's shield in its disguise form.

"That will so do!" I exclaimed before running over to her. I grabbed the watch and smiled at it while imagining my brother in a panic attack for his shield.

"Come on," Phoebe called out. I looked up and saw she was looking out the door, "it sounds like one of the gods coming maybe Lord Hermes?" she warned us.

I stuffed the watch into my pocket before signaling the hunters to move out. We started to move quickly out of the room and the larger room before it.

"Yea Hermes!" My brother's voice echoed from the corner. I started to panic since our human feet can't reach even a inch for when a gods in their full size. "We should so start up the xbox and play black ops right now!" he exclaimed.

"Oh you know that I will own you!" Hermes shout exclaimed. I suspect that he is in his human form so they shouldn't even be close that much.

"Hurry." I whispered softly as we sprinted across the hall to get to the corner.

"Thalia!" My brother screamed. I stopped all of a sudden making my hunters collide against me. I fell face first and I highly guess we are still close to the door.

"Hello Skylar!" I screamed in pain while pushing all the hunters off me. I sent a glare at all of them meaning I'm going to get them soon enough, but my brother is first.

Skylar ran to us and somehow he was able to pick up more speed. He stopped right in front of us and held out his hand. I glared at him before taking it.

"So what are you hunters up to?" He asked helping me up.

"Nothing." Phoebe replied quickly.

"Suspicious, but oh well I'll let it go. Hermes lets go! I'll own you!" Skylar shouted before running to his room he shares with Apollo and Hermes.

Katelyn and Phoebe let out a sigh before dragging me along to the corner. I watched as my brother just acted casual and not suspect us of anything.

"That was to close." Katelyn commented.

"Yea, but Phoebe why answer quickly? He would of suspected that first hand." I explained getting on my feet. We walked around the corner and talked about how we should hide Skylar's watch and see what else we can take until we saw Apollo.

"Hello Ladies." He greeted before walking around us.

"What no flirt lines or even try hitting on us?" I questioned on how odd he is acting.

"Nope." He replied popping the 'p'.

We all turned around not even moving, "That was strange." We all spoke in unison before starting to move to go to Artemis's room.

"Oh! But I do have a treat." Apollo shouted running to us. We looked at him weirdly and saw that he held a bucket.

"What is th-" I stopped mid sentence when he threw the bucket with strange substance at us. We screamed and when I wiped the substance off my eye and smelled it, BBQ

"Release the hounds!" Apollo screamed running back around the corner. I removed my bow from its place on my back and ran to the corner to launch it at the God of Medicine, but all I saw was many breeds of dogs.

"Hunters...RETREAT!" I screamed running back and leaving my hunters behind.

"Thalia, wait!" They screamed back while coming after me. I looked back and saw them behind along with the dogs right on our tail.

"Apollo 1 and Artemis 0! Ruff Ruff! Don't mess with the big dogs, Thalia!" My brother's screamed came loud enough over the dogs annoying barks.

We ran passed Lady Artemis who just stood there stunned on how her hunters are being chased by a breeds of several dogs. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis! I'll get them back!" I screamed while running around Olympus with the hunters and a million of dogs.

**Hahah Team Apollo 1 ! Don't worry Team Artemis fans, but they'll rebound soon! Haha so heres the key. Thalia's P.O.V means she is getting pranked. Same for Skylar if its P.O.V he is getting pranked.**

**Review~ **

**-Ookami**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I haven't updated in a while for this story and I really apologize. I'm like highly busy and stuff like that ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Skylar, who I should kill off now since I don't like him anymore xD in some other story though.**

Skylar's Point of View

I looked around the whole place which took hours in the morning. I was getting paranoid with my sister and the hunters here because they want to help Artemis while I'm helping Apollo which makes us enemies for the summer.

"Hey." A voice called making me almost jump out of my skin.

I turned around and saw Aphrodite there with a bottle of pills and a glass of water, "You okay?" She asked. I nodded and looked at her confused with those particular items, "Headaches." She replied.

"You're a goddess and yet you still get headaches?" I asked, confused with that kind of logic.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "I'm much shorter then you at the moment so yes I'm a human right now and I can get headaches." She said in a sarcastic tone.

I laughed, "You're funny too bad you are about 1,000 years older than me or else I'll be hitting on you." I teased her.

"I can be your grandma now think about that." Aphrodite shot back and I almost gagged. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek before walking to her room.

I looked at her and had a playful smile on my face before turning around and walking down to my original destination, to go IM Dionysus to check up on him. I smirked imagining on how much he is going to curse at me for no reason at all.

I grabbed a drachma from my pocket and looked for the nearest mist I can find which is kinda easy since Poseidon is here also. I yawned in boredom. "So bored.." I whispered to myself.

I heard some chattering when I was about to reach a turn in the hallway. I hid behind one of the many columns in the building and spied a little to see who it was, Thalia and Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, is it wise to be enemies with Lord Apollo?" Thalia asked in a formal way. I just shook my head at her before making myself disappear behind the column before I was exposed.

Artemis turned towards Thalia. She had this nasty looking glare, "What are you saying Thalia?" she demanded. Her voice sounded scary to me and I clearly didn't want to know her strict, scary voice.

"With Lord Apollo's happiness, the sun is shining way to brightly and to hot. Then with your moody self the night will be conflicted from hot to cold to humid." Thalia explained to Lady of the Moon, I mean, the Goddess of the Moon.

"That is true, and maybe we should think like my sister, Athena." Artemis sighed. I just snickered and started up the flying shoes and flew towards my room I shared with the two Gods.

"We wo-" I stopped my cheering and saw Apollo and Hermes hanging upside down with their arms crossed over their chest.

"No we didn't boy!" Hermes shouted. He looked ticked off, but I did see a bunch of packages and mails on the ground below his head. That must have been ready to be shipped off.

Apollo looked even more ticked off. "My sister did this!" He shouted, throwing a tantrum. Hermes covered his ears from the noise the loud sun god caused.

"I just heard they gave up!" I shouted. I was suddenly pinned to the ground after setting foot from flying and guess who it was! And if you guessed Jennifer Lawrence in a Katniss Everdeen get-up, you are wrong! "Thalia!" I growled.

Thalia just rammed my head into the ground, laughing. "How you like that brother!" she shouted, throwing my shield across from me, but it was in my line of vision. PINK!

"Isn't it adorable, Tony?" Artemis asked, pinching my cheek. She had this evil smirk that is forever etched into my memory.

"It's downright precious." I spoke with very harsh sarcasm.

Thalia got off me. I crawled towards my shield immediately and when I held it up, it released tear gas at me! I dropped it and clawed at me eyes, trying my best to get rid of that substance from my eyes.

"Artemis 3 Apollo 1." Artemis declared. The hunters and Lady Artemis left us to suffer in pain from the blood rush to the tear gas pain.

**How was it? I'm sorry it was a one year update wait, so I'll make it up to you! Me and my partners will be creating a story, Battle of the OCs , on our collab account. It'll feature the characters from the PJO series and Heros of Olympus series.**

**Review please; it'll be a generous donation of a unworthy author **

**-Okami-baka**


End file.
